Linear interferometer direction finding antenna arrays are utilized for intercept and direction finding of Radio Frequency (RF) emitters, such as radar or communication emitters. The accuracy of a linear interferometer direction finding antenna array is limited, at least in part, by the placement accuracy of the various antenna elements within the array. For example, placement errors on the order of between +/−0.003 inches and +/−0.005 inches may contribute a significant amount of direction finding error. These placement errors may result from the stack up of multiple tolerances, including tolerances from antenna element fabrication, methods for mounting antenna elements to an antenna base plate, and tolerances allowed in the fabrication of an antenna base plate. The accuracy of a linear interferometer direction finding antenna array may also be limited by the thermal expansion and contraction of the antenna base plate. The distance between the two farthest separated antenna elements in the antenna array may be of specific concern.